


Fears of a Shadow King

by Pansychic27213



Series: Fanfic Transfers (2015 Edition) [5]
Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Does this classify as light angst?, Gen, I have glasses and I don't even know how they work, I think I'm desensitized at this point, Kidnapping, Kyouya's glasses, Kyouya-centric, Old fanfic transfer from Fanfiction.net, Tamaki and Kyouya are bros, That's a thing?, The Host Club is supportive, The OCs are the bad guys don't worry, fluff?, light angst?, someone let me know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 16:06:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 8,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18472351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pansychic27213/pseuds/Pansychic27213
Summary: A dip into Kyouya's hidden insecurities upon his glasses (and thus his shields) being broken.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally Published: 01/18/2015

**Fears of a Shadow King**

-{[(-)]}-

It wasn't very often that I, Kyoya Ootori, was without Tamaki Suoh. Nor was it very often that I stayed at the academy after hosting hours. It also wasn't very often that I tripped, given my usual coolness and grace. And lastly, it was highly unlikely for me to take my glasses off expect to clean them occasionally. So for each of those things to happen at once would be extremely unlikely.

It was after a long day at school, and I had only wanted to take a quick break from the pressures of my everyday life. Tamaki's crazy plans; my father's unfailing discouragement; and the like. I was walking behind a random building, far from any distinguishable landmarks, unfortunately. I was not lost...yet. It was only for a moment that I removed my glasses to pinch the bridge of my nose and sigh, when I tripped over a stone or a tree root or something. In surprise, my grip on my glasses loosened, and the precious frames were tossed away. I growled in frustration at my predicament.

"Why me? What did I ever do to anyone, huh? I try-dear lord, I try!-to help people! And what do I get? Misfortune," I muttered angrily. I dropped to my knees and began to search or a familiar glint of glass. And when I found what I had been looking for, my heart shattered not unlike the hundreds of tiny pieces in front of me.

"No," I whispered in disbelief, crawling closer. I'm almost blind with out my glasses! I depend on them for everything! "No!" I demanded. I wished with all of my might that this wasn't happening. I reached out a quivering hand to touch what remained. Somehow my glasses had been thrown across the grass and been completely demolished. "No," I realized. The devastation settled into my stomach almost painfully. I gingerly picked up the frames and gave them my steadiest death glare. One of the arms bent off at an awkward angle, and both of the lenses were broken beyond recognition.

The sudden realization hit me like a ton of bricks. I was blind, after-hours, in an unfamiliar place. And I was alone. And there was no possible way anyone else was still here other than a janitor, but he would most likely inside. I couldn't navigate my way back to any building! I can't even see the building! What am I going to do?!

In an effort to ease my increasing panic, I carefully removed my flip phone from my back pocket and opened it. I stared unhappily at the little screen, dissatisfied with the fact that I couldn't even see the picture it displayed. With a practiced ease, my fingers danced over the keys. And I entered the only number I knew by heart. The only number I cared to, that is.

"Kyoya?" His voice answered quickly. "Why are you calling?" I inhaled a shaky breath and tried to remind myself that this wasn't the end of the world.

"T-Tamaki," I stuttered, internally cursing myself.

"Kyoya! Are you alright? What's happening? Are you hurt? What's going on? Why did you call me? Are you being held hostage?! What do you need?! Where are you?!" He burst, growing increasingly panicked. Oddly enough, that made me more calm.

"I," I paused. How was I going to explain this? Was he going to laugh? Nothing like this had ever happened before. I don't think he even knows how bad my eyesight really is... "I broke my glasses."

"Oh." His reply was short and uncertain. He didn't know what to say. Of course not! What was I thinking? Calling Tamaki?! That was not a smart idea. I sighed.

"Never mind, I'll just called my sister," I grumbled. I was about to hang up too, but he interrupted me.

"Wait! No! I'm sorry! I was just trying to think this through," he insisted. Since when did Tamaki ever think things through? "I'm assuming you can't see."

"That's correct," I replied. I tried desperately to hide the irritation in my voice. Wouldn't it be obvious that I can't see without my glasses?

"Right! Sorry! Trying to gather my thoughts! Anyway, I can also assume that you're not at home. Otherwise, you could have just asked a maid or something," he observed. Okay, now we were getting somewhere.

"Yeah, I'm behind the school somewhere," I confirmed.

"Somewhere? So you're lost then?" He continued. He was handling this very well. I released my tense position. I was going to get through this. Good.

"Correct. I just can't see where I am," I insisted.

"Suuuuuure," he drawled, and I could practically hear him over-dramatically rolling his eyes. "I think I'm going to need backup."

"Backup?" I questioned. I knew that he meant the host club, but- "Why?" I voiced my thoughts.

"Kyoya, you sound like a wreck. I can't help you all that much, and we both know that. I won't bring the whole host club. Just wait there. You'll know I'm coming," he assured.

"Wait! Don't do anything-" the phone hung up before I could finish. "Rash." I sighed defeatedly and hung my head. I awkwardly put my phone in my back pocket before picking up my glasses to stare at them. Not like I could see them. I huffed.

"Why? Why me? Why did this have to happen to me? Now I'm sure that I've disturbed whatever ridiculous plans Tamaki was in the process of making, and he's going to disturb someone else. Why couldn't I just be a good little boy and wear my glasses carefully?" I rambled angrily to the broken frames. I growled at the lack of response. Then I sighed. Really, I was being the ridiculous one. It was an accident. These things happen. I just have to wait until I get my...spares.

I jolted when I remembered that these WERE my spares! Those accursed twins had broken my originals sometime back and I had forgotten to replace them! I didn't HAVE any extra glasses that I could just put on! I was going to be blind for at least another couple of days. These things take time. You can't just order a specific prescription and expect it within the hour. They need to have the right materials, and then they have to work carefully to even make the RIGHT prescription.

I finally pinched the bridge of my nose. Well, this was a problem. How was I supposed to do my homework for the next couple of days? And walk around without consistently bumping into things? How was I going to manage the host club's finances? How was I going to HOST?

My chest started to tighten with my rising panic. I took deeper breaths and calmed. Everything would be okay. I could make it for a couple of days. Then I could have glasses back on my face, laptop back in my hand, hosting away.

Suddenly, bright flashing red lights and obnoxious blaring brought me away from my musings. Oh, there was no doubt in my mind that that was Tamaki, being as subtle as a flying mallet. I squinted and barely made out a small blob of color rapidly approaching me.

"Kyoya! Is that you?" He called.

"Tamaki?" I yelled back. I steadied my breathing again and rose to my feet. "I'm over here!"

"We're coming! Don't worry!" He reassured loudly. "Everything's under control!"

"Senpai! You're going to wake the neighbors!" A female voice scolded. Haruhi? I couldn't tell. All I knew was that three colored blobs were approaching me.

"I will not be silenced! Mommy needs me!" Tamaki protested, hurrying the rest of the way to my side. "Are you okay? Are you hurt? No scratches? No bruises?"

"Just my ego. Really, why do you insist on calling me 'mommy?'" I declared.

"And you really shouldn't cause such a disturbance, Senpai," Haruhi reprimanded.

"Ah." And I believe that was Mori.

"And why couldn't you come yourself?" I inquired Tamaki.

"Haruhi is here for emotional support, and Mori is here for physical support. Sadly, two things which I find myself incapable of being there for you with," Tamaki explained.

"Physical support? Why on earth would I need that?" I wondered as we started walking. Suddenly, I stumbled as though the path were littered with small stones and twigs. Mori quickly caught me. "Um, right, then. Carry on."

I straightened and we continued walking. I continuously tripped over everything as though becoming near blind had also made me a clutz. I was practically clinging to Mori's shirt as we tried to walk, much to my embarrassment. And every time I thought that I might be able to let go, I went and tripped over my own feet.

Tamaki whistled. "I really didn't think it would be this bad," he stated nonchalantly.

"This bad?! This BAD?! This is HORRIBLE! I WILL NEVER GET OVER THIS!" I cried.

"Kyoya-senpai, there's no need to shout. It's perfectly understandable that you would have a bit of trouble seeing where you were going. Soon you'll be home and you can get some new glasses," Haruhi soothed. I took a deep breath. She was right-yet she was also wrong.

"That isn't entirely true. I can't get new glasses for a couple days minimum," I sighed bitterly.

"A couple days?" Tamaki whimpered.

"I don't see why your so upset. I'm the one that can't see," I protested.

"Yes, but I care about you! We're best friends, and it upsets me to see you like this," he argued. I tried to focus back on my walking.

"It's not a big deal. Soon I'll be-" I tried.

"It's a huge deal! You can't see! You need to have someone with you at all times now! What if you slip down a staircase? Or what if you get attacked? Or what if you get lost?" He questioned worriedly. I vaguely noticed that we were nearly a long black vehicle.

"I'm fine, Tamaki. I won't apologize. It was an accident. I'll get over it, and so should you," I declared. Tamaki was quickly in his mind theater, imagining all of the horrible things that could happen to me. "Tamaki! I'm FINE!" Suddenly, I tripped so violently that I fell on my face and almost broke my nose. Tamaki was at my side in an instant. He fussed like a little child! "I'm FINE!" I stood quickly and dusted off my uniform.

"Kyoya-senpai! You're nose is bleeding!" Haruhi noticed. I brushed my fingers up to the red fluid. This was not helping my case.

"Here! I'll get a napkin!" Tamaki exclaimed. He rushed ahead to what I only assumed could be a limo.

"He only means well," Haruhi stated.

"I know," I replied emotionlessly. I honestly wasn't sure how to respond to Tamaki's incessant fussing. I needed the help, and no one's ever treated me like this before-but at the same time, I was irritated and I felt like my reputation was at stake.

Tamaki returned quickly and shoved the cloth into my chest. I frowned. This was white. I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"Tamaki, are you sure you want me to use this? I feel fine, and blood stains are difficult to get out," I briefly debated. I could see Tamaki pale.

"How would you know that? Have you been hurting yourself? Have others been hurting you?! Are you hurting other people?!" He asked in rapid succession. I huffed.

"Senpai, Kyoya-senpai's family is in the medical practice," Haruhi answered.

"Ah," Mori confirmed.

"Can we just leave now?" I questioned. Tamaki quickly grabbed my arm and led me to the limo. "Thank you, Haruhi and Mori-senpai for coming with Tamaki to assist me."

"Ah," Mori replied. I read that as a 'you're welcome.'

"It wasn't a problem, Kyoya-senpai. We'll see you at school tomorrow, okay?" Haruhi questioned innocently, and I could sense a reassuring smile coming from her general direction.

"Well, I don't see why not," I declared. I assumed she nodded because the limo door closed soon, and we were off. I silently began to dab at my bleeding nose with the napkin.

"How did it happen?" Tamaki inquired quietly. I paused.

"What? How did what happen?" I asked.

"Your glasses. How did you break them?" He clarified. I huffed and pinched the bridge of my nose again.

"I took them off for a moment, but I tripped, and they went flying. When I found them, they had shattered into about a billion pieces," I answered.

"Oh. I'm sorry. I thought you were going to say something tragic, like you were attacked by a gang or a pack of wild dogs or something!" He beamed. How could I tell? He just has this tone of voice when he's smiling. It's hard to miss.

"Tamaki, don't be ridiculous," I rolled my eyes. "Do I even look like I was beat up by a gang?"

"It could have been the pack of wild dogs!" He retorted. I gave an airy chuckle and started to wipe away the blood again.

"Okay, Tamaki. Whatever you say."

-{[(•)]}-


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why I used to just cut chapters off whenever it felt right. I don't think it's this fic, but I literally wrote one where there was a chapter that was only like a paragraph long.

"I'll come pick you up for school tomorrow!" Tamaki suggested as we pulled up to my mansion. I rolled my eyes.

"Tamaki, that isn't necessary. I have a driver who can drive me there just fine," I stated.

"But I want to help!" He insisted.

"No," I dead panned.

"But Kyoya-" he tried.

"I said no, Tamaki. I'm going to get out now. I don't want you coming inside or picking me up tomorrow or escorting me around or anything. I'm FINE," I declared. I exited the limo and closed the door with finality. I briskly walked up the steps, not bothering to check if Tamaki actually left or not. I opened the front door and closed it quietly behind me because I really couldn't tell how late it was or if-

"Where have you been?" My father demanded, and he slapped me. Luckily, this time I wasn't wearing my glasses so they didn't fall off of my face.

"At the school," I answered.

"You shouldn't have been out so late! Your brothers never stayed out late," he claimed.

"I'm sorry, Father. There was an accident, and-" I began.

"Kyoya, where are your glasses?" My sister's voice interrupted.

"They broke," I stated frankly.

"Oh! Are you alright? What happened?" She asked and led me to my room.

"I tripped, and they shattered," I retold. I have to assume she nodded because she left me in my room to my own devices.

My first thought was to do my homework, but after staring at my text books and assignments for a good hour, I was at a loss. I couldn't even see what I was supposed to be doing!

Next, I tried to call the optician about my glasses. Unfortunately, their offices were closed currently so I had to leave a message.

Finally, I realized that it was getting late. I got ready for bed as carefully as possible, but I still had some problems. First, I had trouble finding my toothbrush. Then I couldn't tell which bottle had my shampoo and which had my conditioner. After that, I had trouble locating my pajamas. My sister must have reorganized my drawers again.

Eventually, I gave up and crawled into my bed, wearing only a t-shirt and boxers. I attempted to set my alarm correctly, but soon found that I had trouble doing that too. With a frustrated growl, I ran a hand over my face and tried to fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> QUESTION OF THE UPDATE: What's your morning routine? I have specifically set my alarms so I can wake up, spend twenty more minutes sleeping, and then spend thirty minutes lying in bed waking up. And then after all that is when I actually get up to get dressed and eat and stuff.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's Fuyumi!

"Kyoya?" My sister's soft voice awakened me. I tiredly rubbed my eyes and reached for my glasses. "Kyoya, what are you still doing in bed?" My hand flopped around on my nightstand trying to find the frames.

"Where are my glasses?" I asked.

"Don't you remember? You broke them," she answered. "You need to get up quickly, Kyoya. School starts in half an hour!" At that, I was out of bed and halfway across the room, searching for my school uniform. "Kyoya! Where are your pajamas?!" She shrieked. I glanced down and remembered all of the previous days events, which included falling asleep in my boxers.

"Sorry! Wait! This is my room! Get out! I have to get ready!" I yelled. I heard the door slam and hurried to find my uniform. Where was it?! I found a pair of slacks and my tie near the bed. My white button up shirt was sticking out of a drawer on my dresser, and I managed to get my uniform jacket off the bathroom door handle. I don't know why my room was such a mess, but it really wasn't helping this morning.

I got dressed, but I didn't bother to button either my shirt or my jacket, and I didn't tie my tie. I grabbed my school bag and hurried out to the limo, also skipping breakfast.

"Where to-" the driver started to ask.

"Ouran Academy!" I interrupted. "Please!" I quickly added. The car pulled away from the mansion. During the ride to school, I buttoned my shirt and jacket and attempted to tie my tie. I also tried to check my book bag and make sure that I had all of my homework, but I really couldn't tell.

The car stopped, and the driver opened the door for me. I handed him my book bag and got out. He handed me my bag, and I started to walk away.

"Please wait, Master Kyoya!" He insisted.

"Yes?" I questioned, worried that I wouldn't get to school on time for the first time in my life.

"Let me fix your tie for you, Sir, please. I wouldn't want you to go in like that," he explained. I nodded, and he moved forward to adjust my tie for me.

"Thank you," I apologized for my irritation and anger.

"It's my job, Master Kyoya. Have a good day," he waved. I smiled and waved back, internally setting a reminder to give him a raise. I speed-walked up the front steps of the school and ran to my classroom. I paused and took a deep breath outside the door. I slowly turned the knob and calmly entered.

"Mr. Ootori," the teacher greeted. There was a pause. Oh no... "I'm afraid that you're late. Would you like to tell me why?"

"I'm sorry, sensei. I overslept," I explained.

"That is not like you. Is everything alright?" He questioned. I nodded and moved to take my seat. He continued the lesson, and Tamaki quietly whispered to me.

"Are you okay? What happened?! I was worried!" He stated.

"I'm fine, Tamaki. I couldn't find my things," I answered quietly.

"You told sensei that you overslept," he argued.

"I couldn't see how to work my alarm last night," I sighed.

"Mr.Ootori, ! I don't like chatting in my class," sensei interrupted loudly.

"We're sorry, sensei," Tamaki and I replied in unison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> QUESTION OF THE UPDATE: If you do have glasses, what do they look like? My glasses are kinda big and like a boxy oval shape? Hold on - Googling... I think the actual shape of the lenses is called 'Wayfarer.' Huh. They're purple-grey, and they're very new!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently I'm a liar; Hikaru is in this chapter for .02 seconds.

"So Kyoya-senpai can't see us?" Kaoru asked during lunch. The host club was eating together in Music Room 3. Even Renge had come out of the rig and was sitting next to me.

"My poor Kyoya!" She cried.

"Really, this isn't that bad," I shrugged.

"How can it not be that bad?!" Tamaki yelled.

"Actually, Kyoya is right!" Renge bubbled with an idea. "The ladies are going to love it! The very idea of him not being able to see them! It's so appealing!"

"Why?" Haruhi and Hikaru questioned somewhat irritably.

"Kyoya finally has a dark side! Much like Tamaki's role as the lonely prince, Kyoya can now have an insecure side! Girls love guys with needs of protection and help!" Renge grinned. Like Tamaki, you could tell she was smiling because of a tone in her voice. But I really wasn't paying attention to her tone. I was listening to her words.

"That won't work because I'm not insecure. I'm fine. I don't need help, and I really don't need protection. Besides, this will only last for a few days, so it's not even really a dark side," I argued. I stood quietly from the table. "Please excuse me, I need to take care of some things." And with that, I left.

I tried to get back to my classroom so I could get my laptop, but I couldn't see where I was going. I somehow ended up outside. Startled and confused, I tried to go back inside. The door was locked. I sighed and put my hand on the wall, following it around to the front. I pushed open the one of the front doors and noticed a short outline in front of me.

"Kyoya-senpai," they spoke softly.

"Hello, Haruhi," I replied. I started to feel embarrassed, knowing that I had just gotten myself accidentally locked out.

"You're worrying everybody, just like I did at the beach," she declared.

"I'm fine," I protested.

"I'm sure you are, but just let Tamaki-senpai help you. It'll make him feel better, and you'll get what you need done. Everyone heard about how you were late to school today, but Tamaki-senpai refused to say a word. He wants to help, Senpai," she insisted.

"I know he does, but I don't need it. I'm fine," I waved her off and kept walking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> QUESTION OF THE UPDATE: Do you know any twins? I know a pair of identical twins and a couple pairs of fraternal ones.


	5. Chapter 5

After school, I tried to call the optician on my way home again. Something was wrong with my phone, and no one picked up anyway. So I sat quietly in the back of the limo and listened to a voicemail of Tamaki's.

"Kyoya! It's me, Tamaki! I'm sorry about being so annoying... I just want to help you! If you don't want my help, that's fine. But I'll still try to help you no matter what! Even if you keep pushing me away! Sometimes, you just have to help people when they need it most... Oh, and I think the twins might have found your notebook... Okay-well-sorry-gotta-go-bye!"

The message should have made me irritated, but it actually kind of made me glad. Tamaki cared enough to help me. Not even my dad did that. It's nice to know that at least someone cares about you.

The limo pulled to a stop, and I exited carefully. I made my way up the steps and to my room. I tried to do my homework. Again. But I couldn't. Again. Everything was just so blurry! It was frustrating!

And that's when my stomach growled loudly. I paused in my angry thoughts and glanced down to my abdomen. It was then I realized that I hadn't eaten in over a day. I hadn't eaten lunch or dinner the day my glasses broke, and I skipped breakfast and lunch today. It had to be after dinner time, yet no one had bothered to remind me to eat.

I scolded myself and strolled leisurely to the kitchen. I opened the refrigerator door and felt each of the shelves. Pleasantly surprised, I found a Snickers bar. Isn't this American candy? What is it doing in my fridge? Whose is this?

"Hey, Kyo, what are you doing?" My sister asked as she appeared next to me. I showed her the candy bar.

"Do you know anything about this?" I asked quietly.

"You act like it's a bomb! I bought it for you recently, silly!" She smiled. I stared down at the candy in surprise. "I thought you'd like it since it seems practical."

"Practical? How so?" I inquired.

"It has peanuts and caramel. The peanuts have protein, and caramel's your favorite," she explained. "It fills you up and tastes good at the same time."

"Practical and efficient," I observed thoughtfully.

"And you over think things still," she laughed.

"Do you want to split it?" I suggested.

"Oh, I don't know. I got it for you," she replied.

"And I wish to share it," I retorted.

"Well!" She giggled. She paused. "Why don't you share it with Tamaki?"

"Tamaki? But you're here now," I protested.

"Take it to school tomorrow and share it then," she requested.

"Very well. But why did you think of Tamaki?" I questioned. She snorted.

"Believe it or not, he called me earlier in a panic, wondering if you got home okay. He cares about you, Kyoya. Be nice to him, he's still very impressionable," she softened.

"And naive," I chuckled.

"Just share the candy. It'd make him happy," she called over her shoulder and exited the room. I rolled my eyes and studied the candy bar in front of me. I couldn't see it very well, but from her description, it was going to be delicious. And filing. Twix are similar. I like Twix.

I laughed quietly at my thoughts and continued to search the fridge. I found nothing to satisfy my hunger and returned to my room disappointed. I laid on my bed as the hunger started to gnaw away at me.

The wasn't the first time that this had happened. I had a chronic problem of forgetting to eat until I was pretty hungry. I could always ask the maids to fix me something, but what if there weren't even any nearby? What if I got lost trying to find one?

I mean, I know this mansion better than I know my own father, but I can't see. I could still get lost or break something.

No, it was just better if I stayed in my room. I could try to set my alarm clock because I refuse to be late to school again.

With that in mind, I grabbed the device from its place on my nightstand and held it close to my face. I tried to read the buttons-I really did, but they were all blurry. I set the alarm clock in my lap with a frustrated sigh.

How could I let this happen? Why would I let my guard down? Why did I take off my glasses?

Now, I can't do my homework. I can't get ready for school. I can't get ready for bed. I can't find anything to eat. I can't even SET MY ALARM CLOCK! I can't guard my notebook. I can't walk around without getting lost. I can't protect myself. I can't even WALK WITHOUT TRIPPING!

I'm completely defenseless. Renge was right. I am insecure, but it's more than that. I'm afraid. I suddenly can't do anything without screwing up!

Will my father ever approve of me, knowing that without my glasses I'm useless? Does my sister really care about me, or does she just pity my defenseless state? Do Mori and Haruhi think that I'm weak?

I shook my head, as if that would shake away those thoughts. I can't afford to think like that. Allowing myself to spiral into depression and anxiety isn't of any use to anyone.

I decided that I needed to go to bed early. I tried to set my alarm clock one more time before I got ready for bed. Again, I surrendered and went to bed in a t-shirt and boxers. But I set an alarm on my phone as a precaution, because I knew that was reliable. And then? Then I was unconscious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kyouya doesn't just sleep; he knocks himself unconscious. Why did I write this way???
> 
> QUESTION OF THE UPDATE: Do you sleep, or do you prefer to be unconscious?


	6. Chapter 6

Beep Beep.

I sat up and stretched, unhappy to have been awakened. I unplugged my phone and began to get ready for school. As I had gotten ready for bed last night, I made sure to lay out my school uniform and pack my backpack.

I buttoned my shirt and tied my tie. Then I pulled on my jacket and my backpack. Next, I jogged downstairs and grabbed an apple and an orange to satisfy my hunger. Finally, I walked out to where the limo was waiting for me.

"Good morning, Mister Kyoya," the driver greeted.

"Good morning. Ouran Academy, please," I requested.

"Of course." And just like that, the limo drove away from the mansion. I drummed quietly on my knee until my phone abruptly shattered the peaceful silence. I sighed and held the phone to my ear.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Kyoya? It's Tamaki!" The caller announced.

"So I gathered," I dead panned.

"Are you on your way to school?" He questioned.

"Yes."

"Are you okay? No injuries or anything?"

"Tamaki, I'm fine."

"Well, I wanted to be a good friend and make sure. Especially after yesterday! And I'm so sorry! I tried to stop them, I really really did! But the twins...well, they stole your notebook! They haven't opened it yet, but-" he rambled.

"You aren't sure how much time we have left until they do," I completed.

"Exactly." I could imagine his short nod of confirmation. "So I'll see you when you get here. I'll be waiting outside the school."

"Tamaki, I know for a fact that you're not even close to the school right now," I declared. "You haven't even left your house yet."

"What?! I'll be there!" He argued. "How do you know I'm not at school already, just not out front?"

"I can hear your dog barking, and the maids are cleaning."

"Wow, losing your glasses must have improved your hearing or something!" He exclaimed.

"I doubt it. I'll see you soon," I stated. "Oh, and my sister wanted me to give you a surprise."

"A surprise?! What is it?!" He questioned. Like a child. He really is like a child.

"The surprise, Tamaki, is a surprise. You'll find out at lunch. I'll be in the classroom," I informed.

"Okay, see you there! Bye!" And he hung up. I rolled my eyes.

"We're almost there, Sir," the driver called to me.

"Thank you."

The limo slowly pulled to a stop, and I got out as I usually did. I gave a slight smile at the warm sun that hit my face. But that same smile disappeared when I realized that Ouran Academy only looked like a giant pink blob. I sighed and jogged lightly up the front steps. I strolled through the hallways and entered the empty classroom. As I sat down, I noticed a smell. Similar to roses and freshly-fallen rain. I guess that's just how Ouran smells? How had I not noticed before?

It was only a few minutes before someone appeared in the doorway. Another blob of yellow sat on the figure's head.

"Kyoya!" He cried. So Tamaki could only be identified by his voice and hair. That's good information. He moved closer, and I could smell roses and tea.

"Good morning, Tamaki," I greeted.

"So nothing happened while I was gone?" He asked worriedly.

"Don't be an idiot. I'm fine," I curtly replied. He sat down in his seat to my right, pulled out his notebook, and started to doodle. I think... It was hard to tell...

As more people filed into our classroom, I noticed that they all smelled like roses and something else. It was actually kind of cool. I didn't want to tell Tamaki because he already thought I had improved hearing without my glasses. Yes, your senses do appear to improve when you take away one.

Finally, sensei entered and class started. We went through our usual morning classes and routines, with me still unable to complete any class work due to temporary blindness. The only reason I'm allowed to not turn in my homework right now is because I couldn't see the darn text book!

Eventually lunch rolled around, and Tamaki dragged me off to the lunchroom. He made us both sit down all the way in the corner. Then he produced our lunches and watched me eat. It was weird...

"Tamaki, are you feeling alright?" I questioned. It was more like, 'Dear Lord Almighty, Tamaki! Are you sane?!'

"Well, I'm just excited because you said you had a surprise for me from your sister!" He explained giddily. Ah. I see.

"Technically it's from the both of us," I clarified as I bent down to grab the Snickers bar.

"Both of you?" He inquired.

"Mostly me," I corrected as I straightened once again. "Well, she got it for me, and I wanted to share it with her, but she wanted for me to share it with you." Pause for dramatic effect. Hold out candy bar for much expected reaction.

"It's American candy," he stated in awe. "YOU'RE GOING TO SHARE IT WITH ME?!" He shrieked happily.

"You are my best friend," I shrugged nonchalantly as though he hadn't just almost blown out my eardrums.

"Thank you!" He cried and launched himself across the table for a hug, knocking all of our food on to the floor in the process. And on to me.

"TAMAKI!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> QUESTION OF THE UPDATE: What's your favorite American candy? Are Lindor chocolates American? Googling - They aren't! They're Swiss; I should have known.
> 
> We're learning all kinds of fun things!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh, it was this fic where I literally posted a mega short chapter. Dear past me, what the heck!

Sadly, there was hosting today. I noticed that everyone at Ouran at least smelled like roses. Even Haruhi. It must show how long you've been going here because Honey-senpai smelled the most like roses. Haruhi smelled more like cheap rose perfume. It made me wonder... Did I smell like roses?

All the girls swooned over my cool responses to their questions and requests, but they practically fainted when I acted like loosing my glasses really didn't bother me at all. Renge was wrong about the ladies. Insecure wouldn't have gotten me anything. The girls who come to me are looking for a cool, collected attitude. When I can provide that even in a tough situation? I can only imagine what must be going through their heads.

I actually kind of liked hosting today. But like all good things, it had to come to an end. The girls went home, and I followed suit. I rode home in the limo and attempted to do my homework once again. Once again, I have up and tried to find something to eat. Once again, there was nothing, and once again, I found myself going to sleep in an old t-shirt and boxers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> QUESTION OF THE UPDATE: What's your favorite fanfiction trope?


	8. Chapter 8

I shuffled tiredly into the limo and waved to my sister as we drove off. After we had pulled away from the mansion, I forced myself not to fall asleep in my seat. Man, I was so tired today! I carefully went back over my uniform, making sure that everything was buttoned or zipped properly. I was surprised to find my half of the Snickers bar in my jacket pocket. That's right! I didn't eat it when I gave Tamaki his.

I rolled my eyes and focused on not dozing off. Eventually, we arrived at school. From then on, morning classes and lunch were a blur. But I was mildly upset when one of my pens snapped during my afternoon literature class. I sighed and raised my hand calmly.

"Yes, ?" Sensei asked.

"My pen broke. May I go wash my hands?" I requested.

"Of course. Come back quickly." I nodded in response and exited the classroom with a cool composure. Then I was in the hallway. Next? Next I cursed my recklessness for breaking my pen and ran all the way to the bathroom.

I ran cold water over my hands first before even applying soap. I know sensei said to be quick, but I was frustrated. So I took my time washing the ink off. Besides, I didn't want to touch anything and accidentally smear pen ink all over it!

Not unnoticed by me, the bathroom door opened, and two figures entered. I nodded at them in the mirror. But they just stood there for a moment. Suddenly, they hooked their arms under mine and started dragging me out of the restroom. At first, I assumed it was the twins, with their unnatural feats of strength. But the smell was wrong. No roses here. Just...trash and sardines...

I weakly started struggling, and my tired body wasn't helping any. I couldn't even see who I was fighting anyway, plus they were much stronger than I. So I did the only thing I could think of: I screamed. But I didn't just scream for anything, oh no, I screamed for the one person who would come running out of their classroom if anyone yelled their name-or even anyone else's name. The one person who cared about me and was willing to sacrifice anything for me.

"TAMAKI! HELP!" And my captors realized what was going on. One quickly clamped him hand over my mouth, and let me tell you, I was VERY tempted to bite it. But I knew that Tamaki had probably heard me. So I felt fine not being able to scream anymore. Besides, if Tamaki didn't hear me, then no one else was coming to get me. But I did continue to struggle.

"Stop," the man on my left ordered. I just kept fighting against their hold.

"We said stop," the other man hissed. But I didn't stop. I could possibly be fighting for my life here! I was being kidnapped!

"He's not gonna stop. Just forget it. He's weak anyway," the first man mumbled. I attempted a growl and fought even more. Finally, the man on my right pulled out something shiny and popped open the trunk of a car nearby. My eyes widened. Dang. There really was no escape, was there?

"KYOYA! WHERE ARE YOU?!" A voice suddenly screamed. I was thrust forwards toward the trunk, and I quickly used the opportunity.

"TAMAKI!" And the trunk door closed. I heard running, and the car started.

"NO! KYOYA!" He was screaming, and I could hear him streaking towards the car.

"TAMAKI!" I yelled as loud as I could and pounded on the trunk. Just then, the car took off, and Ouran was probably left in our dust.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Going through all my old fanfiction stories, I'm finding a lot of funny trends that were really popular on Fanfiction.net. Like when the author would write Author's Notes in which the audience - usually consisting of rabid fangirls - reacts to what happened in the chapter.
> 
> Like, the original author's note I put for this story when I posted it in 2015 was, "A/N: OH NO! KYOYA! *looks at angry fangirls* Heheh... He's going to be okay... Mostly... *fangirls attack* *screams and runs*"
> 
> Like, why did that become a thing? When did it become a thing?
> 
> QUESTION OF THE UPDATE: Do you find it cute or funny when authors do the above in their notes? Does anyone read the author's notes?


	9. Chapter 9

A quick glance at my phone told me that it was after school hours. Of course, as soon as the car took off, one of the men confiscated my phone so I didn't know that. All I knew was that my arm was starting to fall asleep, and I was on the verge of a complete breakdown. It was all I could do to keep from hyperventilating. Why on earth did we have to drive this far away from the city?!

My heart was beating too rapidly, and I'm pretty sure the oxygen level was getting low in the trunk from my increase in breathing. My face felt hot, and I was clutching my chest in panic.

Why did I have to take so long washing my hands?! Why did I break my glasses?! WHY COULDN'T I JUST DO WHAT I WAS TOLD?! WHY DIDN'T I TAKE A BATHROOM BUDDY? WHY DID I PUSH TAMAKI AWAY?!

If I was going to die, had I even given my sister a proper goodbye this morning? Told her I loved her? Thanked Tamaki for his friendship? Eaten anything Renge cooked for me? Told each of the host members how much I value them-besides financial?

Would the kidnappers also go after the other host club members? Who were they targeting next? Did they know Haruhi's father wouldn't be able to pay any ransom? Were they just planning to kill us?!

I felt the car pull to a stop, and my breathing quickened. The footsteps crunched closer and closer on what I can only assume was gravel. The trunk opened, and I barely caught a glimpse of the red sunset before a cloth was tied around my eyes. Rough hands grabbed my arm and pulled me harshly out of the trunk. The first thing I noticed was the smell of sardines, and the sounds of rushing water. Were we near the ocean?! I was pushed forward for a while until the temperature changed for the colder, and the floor became more solid. We were inside now.

After an eternity of walking, the cloth was ripped from my eyes and I was shoved into a dark room. I spun on my heel just in time to see the door closing. I backed up as far from the door as I could until I hit a wall. I sank down and pulled my knees to my chest.

I didn't have any escape plan. No phone. No knowledge of location, beyond 'near water.' Only Tamaki knew that I needed rescue. No clue as to who these men were or their motives. Alone. Without proper vision. Literally, in the dark. No resources. No sense of time. This was a major problem.

I was officially frightened. That was new. I'm not really familiarized with this emotion, so it can't move beyond hyperventilating, shaking, and stuttering.

But apparently, I wasn't all that scared because I still managed to fall asleep fairly quickly-meaning, in like two hours or so when I lost oxygen flow to my brain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My younger self felt way too comfortable sharing intimate personal details in the author's notes. I also thought I knew way more than I actually did. I have learned since then, thankfully.
> 
> QUESTION OF THE UPDATE: Do you like orange juice? Is there a certain kind of orange juice you prefer? I just don't like it, which is surprising to many of my friends and family, because I really love and am obsessed with oranges.


	10. Chapter 10

I awakened in a cold sweat. It was still dark, but there was angry yelling beyond the door. I was still a bit afraid of my current predicament, and my wrist was shaking as it does when I'm nervous.

The yelling ceased after a while. I heard heavy footsteps, and the door swung open. Bright lights above me flickered to life, and I sat anxiously as a swaying man approached. The door swung closed behind him, but he didn't seem to care. He threw himself down next to me and gave me a lopsided smile.

"My name's Dave," he said, and I could smell alcohol on his breath. Oh, so he was drunk. Yay.

"Hello?" I replied a bit fearfully.

"Ah don't be like that, man!" He slurred. I gulped. "Stop being such a wuss. I ain't gonna hurt you unless boss gives the orders. He doesn't plan on it anytime soon though, so don't worry!" I paled. Great, I had who knows how long until this 'boss' decides to hurt me.

"Okay," I started slowly as to not anger the man. "I'm Kyoya, but I'm sure you knew that."

"Duh, we didn't just grab you because you were there!" He grinned. I see the delirium is settling into this man nicely. He appears to have LOST HIS MARBLES.

"I see," I nodded. Actually, this was good information. I was the target, meaning that they probably wouldn't go after the host club. Maybe...

"Yeah, so they sent me in here to be a big downer. Hate to be the bearer of bad news-" he paused and scratched his chin thoughtfully.

"Yes?" I prodded. What bad news?

"Well, I gotta explain. You see, we called your dad-for the ransom, or course-and he pretty much said that you were dead to him. Yeah, I think that's right. I mean, no, that's not RIGHT. That's was HAPPENED, but it ain't RIGHT-" he rambled. I stopped listening as he continued on.

My dad, my own father, refused to pay the ransom to free me from kidnappers. He really hated me, didn't he? What did I do wrong? Where had I failed him? My grades were above and beyond anything anyone else could hope for. My only physical defect was my poor eyesight. Was I just not good enough because I was his third son? Was that a qualification for his hatred? What had I done to deserve this?! I didn't CHOOSE to be born third! I didn't CHOOSE to be born at all!

"Yeah, so sorry about that, but boss is giving you two days before he either beats you to death or shoots you. Or you become one of his crew, but I seriously doing it," the man concluded. "Anyway, see you around, kid." I nodded silently, and he exited the room once again. The lights shuttered off.

Tiny tears formed in my eyes, and I tried desperately to blink them away. Breath in through the mouth, out through the nose. A single tear escaped my eyelashes and ran down my cheek.

My father really hated me. And for no good reason that I could see.

In through the mouth, out through the nose. More tears raced down my cheeks.

I had no hope. What? Was Tamaki going to rescue me? The host club? Who? Who would stop my death?

I gave a quiet, yet heartbroken cry and fell to my hand and knees. Tears flooded my eyes and blurred my vision even further.

I was going to die. There was no doubting it. I was either going to be beaten to death or forced to stare down the barrel of the gun that shot me. I was only sixteen!

My chest was tightening with despair. My arms shook, and my body trembled. Sobs passed my lips, and my bangs hung over my eyes. But I didn't bother to move them away.

I shouldn't have been crying because I was the cool type. I wasn't supposed to have time for emotions. I didn't need to be afraid because I always had the situation under control.

LIES. ALL OF IT. I'm human, too! And gosh darn it! I will cry when my own father disowns me and leaves me for dead! Shoot, I will downright fall apart if I need to! Screaming and punching and fighting!

IT ISN'T FAIR! I'M ONLY A KID! WHY DO I HAVE TO DEAL WITH THIS?!

I leaned back against the wall and cradled my head with my hands. My sobs died down to whimpers, and my whimpers quieted to shaky breaths. And I let go, gave up, and let myself fall unconscious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's it just so freeing to finally give into your mounting anxiety and depression, have a mental breakdown, and completely lose touch with reality? Good times!
> 
> QUESTION OF THE UPDATE: What are your thoughts on OHSHC cosplayers? I feel like there's no middle ground when it comes to this group. Either the cosplay is stunning, or it's horrifying - like, there doesn't seem to just be average or mediocre ones. I don't know, maybe my experiences are just really wack in comparison to the rest of the world.


	11. Chapter 11

When I brought myself to wake up, the tight pain in my chest remained. I wiped my face and stood. Then, I began to pace.

This was not a game. There was no rescue. There was no re-do. There was no restart or backup or extra lives or any of that. It was I against only God knows how many armed men. I had no weapons or other resources. I still hadn't eaten in over a day. Yeah, I could totally do this.

Suddenly, screaming and loud noises erupted from outside my door. I backed away from the center of the room until I was once again against the wall. This was it; I was going to die. And it might just be from a heart attack.

Across the wooden frame that trapped me, orders were being given. Fists were being thrown. Chairs and crates were tossed mercilessly into opponents. And I could hear all of it. Then I heard pounding feet outside the door. The lights flickered to life, and I edged towards the corner. Oh my goodness, I'm not ready. I don't want to die!

A quiet form peeked into the room first before moving to the center and observing me silently. The person shifted uncomfortably, almost submissively. I roughly made out a small black box being fiddled with in their hands.

"Kyoya?" Their voice asked shyly. And I recognized it.

"Tamaki?" I questioned breathlessly. "How are you here?"

"I found you, Kyoya. When you were taken, I found your Snickers bar. It must have fallen out of your pocket in the hallway. So I followed as quickly as I could. I couldn't catch up with the car though. So we found that we could track your cell-phone. But they called your dad before we could trace it. The phone call was exactly what we needed to find you. So here I am," he explained quietly. Since when was Tamaki ever shy?

"Okay," I replied easing out of my tense position.

"A-and I'm sorry. I called the optician the day your glasses broke before I came to get you. They said that they didn't sell those types of frames a-anymore, and I know they're not black, b-but I got you new glasses. T-they're red, but-" he stuttered out. He slid the black case across to me, and I picked it up carefully. Indeed, new red frames rested inside.

It wasn't very often that I, Kyoya Ootori, moved quickly of aburptly. Nor was it very often that I was the first to make contact with another person's body. It also was not very likely for me to ever hug Tamaki Suoh. And lastly, it was highly unlikely for me to ever congratulate someone or thank then for anything. So for each of those things to happen at once would be extremely unlikely.

So it was all the stranger, when I lunged and wrapped my arms around Tamaki Suoh in a trembling hug. I squeezed him tightly and laughed, "Thank you." He was frozen in shock, or confusion, I don't know nor do I care. Tamaki was the best friend I could hope for. With shaking hands, he wrapped his arms around me also.

"How bad was the torture?" He questioned worriedly.

"Wonderful. Just what I needed," I beamed and pulled away with my hands on his shoulders. I hurried to put on the new frames and almost ripped my face in half with my smile. I could see, and the first thing I saw was my best friend, Tamaki Suoh.

"Okay, well, we're definitely getting you examined by a doctor, but for now, we really need to go! Your police task force was having a bit of trouble with the kidnappers," he fretted.

"Then let's go," I nodded. We rushed to get behind the police lines. Once we were in the clear, Tamaki and I made a wild dash for one of the police vans. The driver quickly sped us away from the seaside warehouse, and before long, we were in a city.

It took us three hours to arrive back at my mansion, and I told Tamaki to go home. He protested, but a quick glare sent him on his way.

I took a deep breath and marched angrily up the front steps of my house. My dad was not getting out of this Scott-free. I shoved opened both of the double doors and moved into the foyer. My dad appeared before me and shook ever so slightly at my furious glare.

"Kyoya, I was so worried, you have no idea-" I cut him off there.

"Do you know what you put me through? They threatened to kill me. Am I just not good enough for you? Where do I go wrong? What have I done? Is it the host club? Is that what you hate me for?" I questioned, angry tears welled in my eyes.

"Kyoya! I...I...I don't hate you," he declared eventually.

"Then why would you refuse to pay the ransom?! Why would you let them believe they could kill me?" I asked.

"Tamaki and the police force were all ready to go. I didn't think it necessary to-" he started. I took a deep breath and raised my hand to slap him. He stared up at my hand fearfully, and I froze. My angry tears bubbled down my cheeks.

"I-" I paused to take a breath, lowered my hand back down to my side, and forced myself to look away, "I am the better person." And with that, I stormed upstairs and took a shower to calm myself. With my new glasses, I was finally able to complete my homework, which helped to calm me further. My sister brought me soup, and I cleaned my room. By the time I was supposed to go to sleep, I was completely calm.

I brushed my hair and my teeth. I made sure my backpack was packed. I laid out my uniform for tomorrow. Then I moved to put on my pajamas. But they just felt so tight in all the wrong places. And I found myself, once again, sleeping in a t-shirt and boxers. But this time? This time my alarm was set correctly.

-{[(•)]}-

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is this considered a happy ending? I'm really bad at them.
> 
> QUESTION OF THE UPDATE: This is a really old story and my writing has improved since then, but I'd still really love to hear your thoughts on how this was done. Did you enjoy it? Was there something that pulled you out of the story? What were your general thoughts? Please let me know! :)

**Author's Note:**

> I feel sorta ashamed, cause I really make having glasses sound like some kind of barrier to those of us that have hidden superpowers. I like my angst pretty dramatic, so brace yourselves going forward. Nothing really badly happens, so don't worry about it!
> 
> QUESTION OF THE UPDATE: Do YOU have glasses?
> 
> P.S.: Whoops, lol, I just remembered the twins aren't even in this one; I wrote it as a request for a friend, many a year ago, and her favorite characters are Kyouya and the twins. Dropped the ball on that one! ;P


End file.
